One Shots!
by symmetricalravenxx8
Summary: Your favourite couples and not so couples placed in cute, awkward, romantic, etc.. situations! Ship requests accepted. Also accepting OCxFBcharacter! 3 Hopefully you'll read lovelies! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So this is just a one shot of KyoxTohru! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and/or any of it's characters**

Tohru walked in the room just in time to see Kyo grab Yuki by the collar of his shirt. A rolling pin clenched in his fist.

"Why you damn rat! Don't tell me how to bake! You can't even boil water!" Kyo spat at Yuki, who looked relatively bored.

"I was just going to tell you that if you were done with the rolling pin instead of leaving it out on the counter, you might want to put it in the sink." Yuki said calmly. It seems as though the duo still hadn't noticed the girl in the doorway.

"I have a few suggestions of where you can put the rolling pin." Kyo yelled. "For one, you can take it and shove it up your-"

"Might I suggest that you not finish that sentence? We don't want Miss Honda to hear such things." Yuki interrupted. They both looked over at Tohru who was trying to be invisible. "Welcome back Miss Honda." Yuki added.

"Hello Yuki." She mumbled her face slightly red. Kyo looked like he went into shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Tohru? Why didn't you say something?" Kyo ran over and gave her a hug. She was still at first, but then she hugged him back, her head on his chest and his head nuzzled in her hair. He had missed her so much. They stayed like that for about two minutes until Yuki cleared his throat. They both pulled away, slightly embarrassed.

"Kyo, just because the curse was broken, that does not give you an excuse to keep Miss Honda to yourself." Yuki said, smirking slightly. Kyo's face turned tomato red.

"Fine, but she's my girlfriend so I can have all of her hugs that I want." Kyo shot back. He kissed the top of Tohru's head. Tohru, still in Kyo's arms turned to face him. They were pressed up against each other. She was about to say something but then she noticed the streaks of white in his hair and face. She reached up and brushed some off.

"Kyo, why do you have flour in your hair?" Tohru asked. He blushed.

"Well I was making cookies since you were coming home today. You were on that trip with Momiji all weekend, and I wanted to surprise you." He mumbled. His face was still red. "I wanted to do something special for you, but I didn't know what and-" he was cut off by Tohru standing on her toes and kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back. Yuki let out a low whistle, and then Kyo pulled his head back.

"What was that for?" He asked his girlfriend. She smiled. God he loved her smile.

"Well, it was for making me cookies." She giggled, "And to get you to stop rambling." She gazed into his eyes and he hers. Yuki could tell that they were about to have another couple moment, so he just sighed.

"I'm going to frost the cookies all by myself, because I'm lonely. And you're not invited." Yuki said to them, although he doubted they heard him. They were already too lost in each other's eyes. _Love birds. _He thought. Oh well he knew they were happier now. He was happy for his cousin because he'd found someone who accepted him for him. He was genuinely happy, but that wouldn't stop Yuki from kicking Kyo's ass from Japan to the moon.

**So whadja think? I personally love this ship, but I'm taking requests! So if you have a favourite couple in mind, then comment and I'll try to make it happen. Constructive Criticism appreciated!  
Stay classy Party People,  
-Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys! Raven here! So this is a request from MMBKC and it is TohruxHatori! I saw excited to write this because I had never really written something like adult to teen, but I did my best! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and/or any of it's characters.**

"Hari! Hari! Come out here!" A certain little bunny called. Hatori looked up from the patient files on his desk. He sighed.

"Yes, what is it Momiji?" Hatori asked his younger cousin. After getting no reply, he got up from his desk and went to see what the matter was. The first thing he saw was Momiji hovering around Tohru. She on the ground; her ankle was twisted the wrong way, and blood trickling down her leg. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Hatori." She said weakly. "All I need is a band aid." She laughed a little. Hatori shook my head at her.

"If you're fine, then get up and walk over here." He told her, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it. She nodded.

"Right!" She said, and she got her cute little determined face on, and did her best to stand up; only to fall back down on her butt. He chuckled.

"I'll be back." Hatori said, and he momentarily disappeared, coming back with a wheel chair. He helped her into the chair and wheeled her into his office. "Momiji go call Shigure and inform him Tohru will be staying here for the afternoon." The little bunny boy saluted and ran off. "You'll forgive me for not carrying you like a princess? I don't think it would be good to transform here." Hatori asked with a chuckle.

She giggled. He smiled back at her. "So how exactly did this happen?" He asked her.

"Well, I was walking down the steps and I slipped on the ice and fell back on my ankle." She told him. He nodded.

"And what about those scrapes?" He asked. He helped her onto a cot.

"I got those when I fell on the ice." She replied. He nodded again.

"Jeez Tohru, you really are accident prone." He said absently mindedly.

"Well look at the bright side. Because of that, I get to see you more." She said softly. He started examining her ankle.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather just be able to see you, without having to patch you up. I mean patching you up, yeah I get to see you, but you're almost always in pain, like you're going to be now." He told her. "You're ankle is broken; I don't need an x-ray to see that. But I'm going to have to re-break it." Her eyes widened with fear. "I can give-" She shook her head.

"Just get it over with." She pleaded

"You'll be fine, just hold on to me." The doctor told her. She nodded and grabbed his shoulders, and she had her "tough" face on. "Ready? Alright, on three: one, two, three!" On three Hatori re-broke her ankle and she screamed. Her grip on his shoulders tightened. After that he wrapped up her ankle in a cast and took care of her scrapes.

"You did excellent." Hatori told her. "You are so brave. I was going to offer you some Morphine, but you didn't let me finish." He chuckled. At this Tohru scowled. It was something he'd only seen her do once. "I'm proud of you." He said. "Do you need anything?" She sighed, and Hatori put his forehead on her hers. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Yes." She answered.

"What is it my dear flower?" He asked. Usually when Shigure called her that it sound perverted, but when Hatori called her that, he said it with affection and depth.

"You." Tohru whispered. Hatori smiled and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. He brought her against him. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to bring them closer, but then there was a faint _pop!_ And in Hatori's place, there was a wriggling sea horse. Tohru started to freak out and rant just like she and Kana did the first time he'd transformed in front of them. He chuckled looking up at the girl he loved. _Maybe someday…_ He thought.

******Tell me what you think, what I did wrong (nicely though), what couples you would like to see! If you want me to write something about you and a character, PM me what you want me to know about you (physical features, personality etc..). Don't forge to review! Bye Lovelies!  
Stay Classy,  
-Raven**


End file.
